Our Story of Our Short Relationship
by yaoilover729
Summary: A new character, Itaku, made by Scorpian's Eternal. Ryu DIES and some humor. Rated M for some yaoi and Hidan language. Oh, Hidan, you know we love your language.


_Okay, this is a story that I made with __Scorpian's Eternal__. Thank cuz! It was fun and keep emailing me the stuffs if you're reading this. Thanks! ilu I apologize to you readers because Scorpian's Eternal tends to use pronouns as if he was talking to me. So... sorry. Too lazy to edit... and I'm keeping most of the notes so you see what we were doing for the story. Only removing the ones that tell parts of the story, or are unimportant._

_Disclaimer: We only own our own characters and the other characters we made up._

_yaoilover729-_

_Name: Ake/Kuro Ryu Takahashi_

_Age: 16_

_Sex: male_

_Hair: shoulder length black hair, bangs that cover his right eye, tipped with red_

_Eyes: Blood red_

_Intrest: homo_

_ Had a hard childhood and trusts only a few people. Sexy male who's homo. No one knows and his lover is unknown, no one else knowing that he even has one except his sister, Ayano. All girls love him, but he doesn't react unless they go too far. Even some guys like him, and he's been almost-raped many times(he's an uke). A great street fighter who also loves kendo. Is a weapon by himself. He's also a full out artist with the perfect mind of one. Favorite arts are martial arts, drawing, and acting. Impossible to read and is very inpredictable because of his always changing personalities._

_ When in a different personality, that personality takes over and the other Ryu sides don't have any control over the side at the time except Kuro(black=evil, always loves to kill side) Ryu and Ake(red=usual, artistic side) Ryu; the most powerful sides. Unlike Itaku, Ryu has full consiousness of his actions at all times._

_Scorpian's Eternal-_

_Name: Itaku Gonashi_

_Age: 16_

_Sex: male_

_Hair: shoulder length black hair tipped with blue_

_Eyes: dark blue version of sharingan_

_Intrest: homo_

_ Alot of people would say that he's either nice,sexy, or no one has pissed him off enough to get into his dark side. I am a simple fighter in tokyo and won every match since he was small, but when it comes to sex... he's an uke. Says he has way too many fangirls, all the girls and guys love me, fangirls would pass out or go an outragously dark color of red as he would pass by, the strongest and coolest of people would suddenly find their inner fangirl if he would even look in their direction. Honestly he just wants to be left alone, but is always being fallowed, some fangirls...(and fan guys) stalk him to his house just to watch him change and go to sleep, got raped pleanty of times, never really thought of himself as attractive, but just the center of attention._

_ Also has a different personality like Ryu, but only has one; Iatku, his bad side. Also like Ryu, he has consiousness of his actions._

_Edited to make it 3rd person by __yaoilover729... Most of it..._

_Okay, those are our characters. To the story!_

_P.S. Because we're making the story over email, it'll take longer to post chapters._

_Disclaimer(again): We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki..._

Chapter 1

Meeting

**Ake Ryu's(aka Normal Ryu) POV**

I was going from my last class of morning classes to the cafeteria for lunch. As I walked down the hall, I noticed another second year walking down the hall in the opposite direction. When he got close enough, I shoulder bumped him intentionally just because I was pissed off at my group that I was assigned to in Science earlier that day.

I shoved him and growled. "Watch it, you motherfucker." I kicked his side and glared at him. "Alright?"

**Itaku's(Good boy) POV**

"Oh! I'm sorry" I said apolegetically, when a heard of fangirls/fanboys immediately stampeded over to where i was pulling me up slowly and gently. After they helped me up, I thanked them with a smile (18 of them fainted while the other 2 blushed madly). I quickly ran to you, "I am very sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that... Ryu, am I right, with your name?" I said tilting my head in one of the cutest ways ever...(20 fangirls faint).

**Ake Ryu's POV**

"That's right, fucktard. Now why don't fuck off to lunch before I kicked your pretty boy face, hn?" I growled, hoping he'd go away. He was absolutely adorable, in a small child way. He looked so innocent, but I didn't care.

**Itaku's POV**

"Oh, alright...I am very sorry, perhaps you would like to join me and my friend for lunch?" I asked hesitantly, realizing that you didn't look like you trusted me much. "I bet you would get along well with Hidan!" I said cheerfully, giving you a sweet smile. "I hope that you are interested in doing so." I said timidly.

**Ake Ryu's POV**

I scowled. "Hidan? That bastard who tried to steal my sake? Alright. Who else is going? Well, anyways, it'd be a good waste of time, so... sure, why not." A small smile escaped my lips. _This kid was just too cute and innocent for the world._ I thought. _One of these days, he's going to learn that he's not safe here._

**Itaku's POV**

I smiled back at him, happy that he accepted my offer. "Well...the Akatsuki are gunna be there." I said with a small sigh that was hardly noticeable. _I can't believe that I'm their little pet, I never thought I would be that low. _I thought to myself with an ever so famous anime sweat drop. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head when the bell went off, signalling that we had five minutes to get to class.

"Oh! It was nice to meet you, see ya at lunch! We'll be at the lunch table at the far end of the cafeteria to the right!" I said over my shoulder.

The bell went off again, signaling that we had lunch break. _I am really glad that Ryu will be joining us, I hope we can be good friends._ I thought. But suddenly was cut out of my thoughts when Hidan yanked my collar.

"Hurry the fuck up!" he shouted towards me.

I wimpered and my eyes turned to chibi looking irresistableness as my cat ears flopped downward and my tail curled up beside me! It wasn't even on perpose, just a natural instict. (34 people in the cafeteria immediately sqeeled and or fainted from my awsomeness! Acually I was just cute, but oh well)

"Hidan, th-...that hurt" I wimpered.

_We hope you liked it! We have the whole story done, acually... but I'm just editing and copying and pasting right now 'cuz SOMEONE(__**Scorpian's Eternal**__) won't write his parts correctly! Grr... please wait for the next chapter. I still need to think of chapter names and where to stop it. There's only going to be like, idk, 5-6 chapters... hey, it takes a while and there are days that we never talk. SO WAIT PLESE~!_


End file.
